


Convergence

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternatives, Canon-ish, F/M, M/M, Season 2 Fix it, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: A single conversation? Or three different ones?Read the whole thingOrRead the sentences on the left for a different conversation.OrRead the sentences on the right for a different one again(Most lines are divided into two sentences = sentence on left and sentence on right. If there are three short sentences in a single line you can read the middle one either in the conversation on the left or the right! There's one long line, just split it the same way. And yeah I know, but I can't do italics or helpful things on an iPad! Good luck folks)And I can already see bits to fiddle with!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some time after Will is released from the BSCHI...

'Is Alana here then. Can I come in?'

'She is. Coffee?'

'She came to see me. Yes please, cream no sugar'

'She mentioned it. No sugar?'

'Why? I gave it up in the BSCHI'

'Why did she mention it? Or why Alana? What else did you give up?'

'Either of those. Both. Metaphorically speaking'

'The first, I imagine, because she wanted to express her loyalty to what she sees as my cause. Because you made it utterly clear where your devotion lies, and she represents a certain kind of opportunity. Metaphorically'

'But you got it wrong. God, Hannibal, it'll be the death of me'

'What do you mean? Are you opting for a more direct approach?'

'When I came here, after I kissed Alana. I should just tell you'

'I recall, you interrupted dessert. Go on'

'I wasn't trying to seduce Alana. I am trying to tell you'

'So what was the purpose? A clutch for stability? Me?

'A clutch for you. Yes, you'

'Was I supposed to be jealous? Really?'

'I hoped so. Utterly'

'I admit I didn't realise. Will'

'I'm telling you now. I hope it's not too late'

'I need to think. It isn't'

'Really? Good'

'Very well. I accept'

'Alright then, dinner? Later?'

'I shall speak to Alana. Later'

'Thank you Hannibal, I'm glad. Will you come to Wolf Trap?'

'I too am pleased. Would you wish me to stay?'

'I regret what's come to pass. I want you back in my life'

'As do I. You should know you never really left mine'

'Together now? Tell Alana. I won't share'

'Of course. Of course'

'Good'

**Author's Note:**

> Because of course writing this kind of thing at 1:30am is my life now!


End file.
